This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
Bluetooth®, as a wireless communication technology, is gaining popularity in consumer applications. Companies are beginning to promote Bluetooth® enabled devices for location sharing, social media applications, keyless access, wireless identification, media sharing and other consumer applications. There is an increased need to develop systems, methods and infrastructure for content distribution and access within Bluetooth® wireless enabled networks.